


无题

by lemonlemonglass



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlemonglass/pseuds/lemonlemonglass
Summary: 存档（2014.7.13）
Kudos: 1





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：ooc 渣文笔 错别字 bug

1.  
菲利普在天还没亮的时候醒过一次，房间里一片黝黑。里约的日出来得比塞古罗港的要晚，天色依然暗沉，只有零星的灯火在孤单地闪耀着，仿佛也被沉入了夜色的海洋中。几个小时以后，当炽热的黎明从暗蓝色的海水中浮起时，这里将会成为全世界最繁忙的城市。它迷人幽深的海湾会迎来来自世界各地的人群，南回归线的太阳将他们的皮肤炙烤成汗珠闪烁的红色；它的花园、树林、海港插满鲜艳夺目的旗帜，其中有一些是属于他们的，它们很快也将在马拉卡纳球场上空飘扬，覆盖住整片天空。这座城市的生活热火朝天，充满了不可抑制的激情和狂热，但是现在，白天的喧哗骚动和午夜隐秘的狂欢全都沉寂在黎明前深沉的夜雾中，被安抚、平息，等待被被晨光唤醒的时刻。  
再过几个小时，他想。再过几个小时。  
在对阵阿尔及利亚后的那个晚上，他有一阵短暂的失眠。他们的状态并不是太好，甚至是，按照一些外界的说法（他完全可以想象他们会这么说），“丑陋、耻辱、简直是灾难”。八分之一决赛远比他们预想得要更艰苦。赛前的一切条件都显得对他们有利，他们拥有全世界最豪华的后勤团队和任何一支传统强队都会拥有的底蕴和自信，阿雷格里港阴雨连绵的天气对于他们而言也比它对于对手而言更容易适应，他们的对手甚至还可能恪守斋月的戒令。但是，北非人在这场比赛中展现了令人发怵的顽强，他们就像非洲草原上善于奔跑的狐狸一样狡猾、迅捷，频频在他们的边路空挡发起反击，甚至一度攻到门前，令他们手忙脚乱、疲于奔命，曼努埃尔不得不干起清道夫的活。尽管下半场他们的状况有所改善，获得了一些不错的机会，并且最终以2比1的比分赢得了比赛，但是，见鬼，没有人能满意他们的表现。和他们的令人尊敬的对手比起来，他们显得绵软无力而且犹疑不决。赛后曼努埃尔神色冷峻地举着拳头，在空中胡乱挥舞了几下。他在发泄，他不满意，他们谁也不。谁会满意呢？  
佩尔在场边冲记者嚷嚷：“您想让我怎么样？”他尖锐地反问，激动得鼻尖有些泛红：“我们踢一场漂亮的比赛然后出局吗？我们晋级了，我们非常高兴，就是这样。我们回去会看比赛录像的。”  
菲利普并没有听清那个记者问了什么以至于佩尔会如此咄咄逼人，但是他大概猜得出来，无非是“您对本场比赛糟烂的后防有什么看法”，或者是“您怎么评价球队今天的表现”，又或者可能更鲁莽也更无礼一点，“你们为什么赢得这么难看”。事实上，这些事情和他们有什么关系呢？他们不是在场上踢球的那一个。是他们，而不是媒体、记者或者别的什么鬼，是他们在球场上小腿抽筋，最后翻滚着倒在草皮上；是他们被侵犯或者侵犯别人，同对手发生肢体碰撞；是他们随时承担着任何一个普通的失误所可能带来的灾难性后果和伴随着这些后果产生的绝望、崩溃和痛苦。没有人可以自称比他们更了解在场上的这一刻的感受，谁也不能。只有他们自己知道，那些每一点风吹草动都刺激着他们的反射神经的时刻，那些在每一个稍微容许休息的间隙的低微的喘息，那些紧张的、可怕的、令人心跳停止的，所有这些事情，同他们都有什么关系呢？但是，你总是得面对这些问题，而且通常情况下，你不能太直接地表露自己。这些人中有不少好人，但同样也有不少混球。但无论你多么讨厌他们中的某一些，你总是甜蜜、委婉地回答：“谢谢，再见。”而也许其实你想说的是：“去你妈的，我他妈一点儿都不想听到这种问题。”  
“也许你不该这么说，”梅苏特有些担忧地看着佩尔，“他们会大肆渲染这件事的。他们会说你不接受批评，又高傲又粗鲁……”  
“让他们说去吧！”佩尔愤愤不平，他很少发这样的脾气：“他不该这么问我！这太愚蠢了，他说得好像我们是该滚蛋的那一个，或者我们应该把晋级留给阿尔及利亚人而不是给自己。嘿，我知道我们今天不是太好，但这不代表他可以说出这种蠢话！”  
他没说错。菲利普想。他小跑上去，摸了摸佩尔的头。唔，有点儿费劲，他必须得踮脚才办得到。“你没说错什么，”他安慰他，“你不用为此担心。”  
“谢谢！”佩尔狠狠地点了点头，用力地抱了他一下，把他憋得有些难受。  
托马斯跟在他们身后，大声说：“你一点儿都没错！他要是这么问我，我准会骂回去！”他没准真会这么干。去年他就这么干过。在混合采访区，他朝那儿所有的记者大喊：“这就是你们说的没有‘领袖气质’的队长们！”他从来没有一刻怀疑过菲利普和巴斯蒂的领袖气质，对于他而言，他们是无可争议的队长，不管是在拜仁，还是在国家队。他热爱他所在的球队，早在他还是个小不点的时候他就已经把满腔热情献给了足球，然后他梦想成真，他在全世界他最崇拜的两支队伍里和他的队友们创造着历史，过了许多年之后，他和他的队友会成为历史的一部分。如果有人试图诋毁和中伤他所热爱的这一切，用他口中所谓的“领袖气质”谩骂他的球队和队长，那么，让他带着它见鬼去吧。他不需要这些不知所云的玩意儿。  
在球队的大巴上，他们没有谁说话。120分钟的比赛令他们的身心都感到难以描述的疲惫。30分钟的加时赛已经大大消耗了他们的体能，更何况整场比赛对于他们而言显然也不是那么愉悦。车里笼罩着一股安静的气氛，连通常话最多的托马斯和卢卡斯也没有开口。在球队表现好的时候，他们和巴斯蒂往往是两个喧闹的来源。托马斯肚子里装着一打的笑话，如果你不笑，他可以接着给你讲第二个、第三个。而巴斯蒂和卢卡斯，他们骨子里开玩笑和不安分的天性让他俩简直像油锅碰着火星一样，迅速爆出惊人的火花。只要他们呆在一块，总有办法引起全车的人大笑。他们俩是绝配，是天生一对，他们的感情并没有因为英吉利海峡而冷淡疏远，反而是，经过了时间的洗礼，越发保持在恒定的高温上。但是现在巴斯蒂并不在车里，他比他们先走一步，加时赛时他跑得小腿抽筋，不得不自己一点一点地挪到场外接受治疗。菲利普远远地看见巴斯蒂坐在地上痛苦而缓慢地挪动身体，他甚至无法站起来，他的旧伤可能又开始发作了。菲利普只看了他一眼，接着立刻转身投入到比赛中。他必须给他带来一场胜利。  
卢卡斯心不在焉地看着手机，他嘴唇紧抿，神情少见的严肃。他在担心巴斯蒂，菲利普自己也是。  
赛季末的几场比赛里，巴斯蒂的表现不太能令人满意。质疑他的声音逐渐增多，人们怀疑他状态下滑，能否胜任佩普对中场的要求，他们揣测他在更衣室造反最终导致了对阵皇马的惨败。去年的这个时候，他们把巴斯蒂说成绝对的王者，对他赞美有加，用各种辉煌灿烂的形容词把他捧成上帝幸运的宠儿。但是，随着一个赛季比赛的结束，一些舆论开始转向，对他发出尖刻的抨击。这些声音令他想起12年，差不多也是这个时候，他们遭遇了最惨痛的失败。随便什么人都在嘲笑他们的三个亚军，他们在欧洲杯上可耻地跪倒在老迈的意大利人面前的屈辱。负面报导铺天盖地，以至于他甚至有一段时间根本不想看到任何有“足球”这个关键字的东西。媒体是最残忍的看客，在需要的时候他们把你吹上天，然后可能只是一场比赛，你就会发现你好像成了全世界的弃儿，所有人都等着看你的笑话。  
“我猜我可能就这么完了。”某一天晚上，巴斯蒂拨打了他的电话。他的声音在电话里听起来闷闷的，有些沙哑，“你知道他们怎么说我……我甚至不知道我能不能赶上巴西。何况按照我现在的状态，即使我去了巴西我想也没什么用，在场上我会拖大家的后腿，而且我……”  
“嘿，嘿。放轻松些。”他打断了他，“别让那些乱七八糟的东西影响到你，你为什么要记着这些？把它们从你脑子里扔掉，然后专心养伤。”  
“你不明白我现在的感受，我觉得现在你给我一个球，可能我都不知道该往哪个方向踢。我不再是以前的我了菲利普。”  
“你不会的。”他回答道，“你只是因为有伤所以不那么好，而不是因为别的什么。你可是绝对的核心。没人能代替你，巴斯蒂。而且，我也有我的问题。我的问题不比你少，我有一个赛季没怎么踢过右后卫了，我想我根本不能像以前一样跑得那么快。但是，”他停顿了一下，笑出了声，他希望他能听到这个笑声，“认真的吗，你觉得你没有用？我真不敢相信你在说这个。这怎么可能呢？你要是这么说，那我们还是别去巴西了。别管那些媒体还有评分什么的，你知道他们以前怎么说我们，它们全是……”他搜索了一下脑中的形容词，找了个有些粗鲁的表达：“全是放他娘的狗屁！”  
巴斯蒂在电话中轻轻笑出声来。最后，他问：“你认为我们可以拿一次世界杯吗？我和你。在我们做队长的时候。”  
菲利普沉默了一会儿，拿一次世界杯？这太困难了。这是多少球员梦寐以求的事情，在每一个职业球员心中，哪怕是那些可能从来没闯入过世界杯小组赛的球员，他们的心里也种着渴望它的种子，而且它时刻蠢蠢欲动，终其一生都在挣扎。在他之前有过无数令人尊敬的前辈，他们都是伟大的运动员，对于足球的爱不比他少，但是一样有很多人，在他们的职业生涯里与它失之交臂而最终遗憾终身。他的身上没有一点比这些人突出，甚至，他一直认为他比他们弱小许多，他很可能也是这样，一直到他职业生涯结束，他只能看着别人高高捧起大力神杯，而他自己站在球场的另一边听着他们的球迷在啜泣，在梦中无数次回味一秒钟从云端跌入地狱，最后黑夜中陡然惊醒。但是，他说：“可以的。”  
他补充道：“如果这次不行，我们还可以参加下一次。”  
“可能吗？下一届我33岁了，你也34岁了。”  
“没关系，我还可以踢，你也可以。”不，其实也许不行。给他们的时间只有这一届。这一届是他们最好的时光了，他们得在巴西夺冠。  
曾经他很坚定地相信这一点，但是现在，他感到他似乎已不敢再这么坚定地相信了。这无关他的决心，只是要拿下一次世界杯，实力和运气和别的因素都必不可少，他相信他们拥有夺冠的实力，但是除此之外，他不知道这能否支撑他们走完这些比赛，走上冠军的领奖台。  
糟糕透了。他懊恼地想，整个人陷在座位上。车子缓缓启动。他们很快离开了阿雷格里港，把那些晦涩阴湿的雨天和恼人的低气压带来的沮丧、困顿、迟疑连同这场不怎么成功的比赛一起全都抛在身后。

2.  
巴斯蒂坐在海风里。他的灰绿色的眼睛在海风的吹拂下变得潮湿。  
海水在傍晚变成一种灰暗的蓝色，当大海吞没了晚霞，深紫的团云在海的远处翻滚时，夜的雾气就从海水的泡沫中渐渐泛起，把沉重的夜色融入海中。大海显得迷蒙而且阴郁，在晚上没有航行的船只，不远处，船坞的灯浮标闪烁着黯淡的光。白天，汽艇从这里出航，在浅蓝色的海面上激起一串串洁白的浪花。这是他们在圣安德烈的驻地，靠近塞古罗港，但是远离城市中心。这里拥有巴西所有海岸城市都拥有的一切明媚景色：阳光、海滨、棕榈树以及银白色的沙滩。  
他们在这里呆了有一会儿，看着海水染红再褪成暗色，谁也没出声。菲利普知道巴斯蒂想同他说什么，但是他并不太想讨论这件事。他在某些方面固执得简直有些乖僻，比如隐私和社交网络，为此他没少被巴斯蒂他们取笑，他们总说他在这方面古板得像个小老头儿；又比如，像这样和什么人面对面地、敞开心扉地交谈，说些他最近怎么样、有什么心事之类。他一直都在避免这个，比起和什么人说出来，他更愿意把它闷死在心里，或者是像他年轻的时候，把它说给他的兔子们听。安迪对此很不赞同，在他离开拜仁之前，他曾经这么劝告他：“要是你觉得心情不好，你就把它说出来。”他的眼神充满担忧，“你不能老把事情憋在心里，菲利普，这让我很担心”  
“这跟你有什么关系？你不是就要走了吗？”他反唇相讥。而且，我能处理好这些。  
这点小摩擦很快就随着时间消失无踪了，他和安迪仍然是那么亲密无间，没有什么能影响他们的友情。但是，他还是不大愿意听从安迪的建议。他本能地逃避这种倾诉。他的内心隐藏着某种不为人知的、隐秘的恐惧，它是坚固的石门，牢牢捍卫着他的内心，这恐惧进而内化成一种技能，令他得以娴熟地保持同他人的距离，游刃有余地维持着自己的舒适领域。在这里他可以控制一切。他害怕那些突然闯入的、他无法掌控的因素，它们可能撕开他那可笑的恐惧所建立的防线，轻而易举地翻出他竭力隐藏的软弱、迷茫和害怕。除非他愿意并且主动把它交出来，他同时也厌恶那些无礼的窥视和试探，你们凭什么呢？他质问，这些事情为什么要让你们知道呢？  
他几乎从来不暴露他的内心，在大多数情况下，他能把一切都处理得恰到好处。他生性就温和开朗，而且足够聪明，可以和每个人都保持愉悦的关系。当他悄悄收敛起年轻时的坦率和锋芒毕露后，他更加成熟和圆滑，处理事情滴水不漏。他总是能把情绪控制得相当好，只有在极少数的场合，人们才会见到他失控。只有少数人了解他，安迪是一个，巴斯蒂也是。他们待在一起的时间太久，久到足够让两个陌生人都相互扶持、彼此依靠。有时候一个眼神他们就可以知道对方在想些什么。12年的欧冠决赛之后，他和巴斯蒂的交流比以前更频繁。他们时常通话、发短信，还常常一起出去吃个饭、散散步。有许多次，他们走在慕尼黑的街道上，走过那些尖的、圆的红色屋顶，走在椴树浓郁的树荫底下，走在伊萨尔河的河畔，在夜晚，在白天，在黄昏和清晨，河水在古老的桥梁下温柔地流淌，在那里仿佛能映照出他们悄然流逝的岁月。在那时他们感叹自己不再年轻，而身边只有彼此。巴斯蒂了解他，就像一个人不可能不了解他自己多年养成的习惯。但是现在，这份难得的理解让菲利普感到一丝烦躁，他明白他的别扭和固执，因此他一言不发，他在等他开口。  
好吧。菲利普有些恼怒地叹了口气，他不喜欢这种焦灼的状态。他开口道：“那好吧，你想说什么？”  
巴斯蒂露出了一个微笑，像是在说“喔，我知道你会先问我的”。真讨厌。  
他说：“你最近看起来不太好，菲利普。”  
“什么？不，我没什么不好的。”他坚称，“倒是你，我听说你有些感冒，而且你的伤好了吗？”  
“我现在健康得很！你用不着为我担心。”巴斯蒂笑着说，接着他的表情变得严肃，“我担心你给自己的压力太大了，你应该和我说说这点。”  
“这是你说的，我没有问题。”  
“喔是吗？我不相信你觉得没有。今天一整天你都皱着眉毛，忧心忡忡，一副天要塌了的模样。甚至和托马斯在一起你也这样。我记得我们说过这个。”他的目光柔和而且安静，“在足球上不管遇到什么问题，我们一起去解决它。”  
“……我看起来这么，呃，悲惨？”  
巴斯蒂夸张地皱了皱鼻子：“也许没那么夸张？但是，总之，确实挺……呃，悲惨的。”  
菲利普瞪着他，巴斯蒂摆出一脸无所谓的表情回应他，这让他又感到一阵焦躁。有那么一段时间，他们俩就这么愚蠢地互相盯着对方，最后，菲利普败下阵来。他懊恼地叫了一声，习惯性地挠起头：“好吧，好吧，你真讨厌。”他沮丧地说：“你是对的，巴斯蒂。我感觉糟糕透了。全世界都在讨论我的位置，大概没什么人会认为我应该踢后腰，他们也许是对的……听着，我知道你会觉得这很蠢，因为这听起来就像不久前你同我说的那些，而那时我信誓旦旦地同你保证它们全是废话。我没法不在意这些，不管我怎么试图不去管它，但是……他们说得没错，我踢得很差劲……”  
“我觉得你踢得其实并不差。”巴斯蒂插嘴道。  
“我有很多次失误，”菲利普没怎么理会他，“有几个甚至很致命。如果当时马茨他们不在，我们没能防住，我们被进了一球，很可能比赛会是另外一种结果。而且事实是，因为我的失误，它确实发生了。吉安那个球是我的责任，我没能传好它。而当我再去踢边后卫的时候，我发现我不能再向以前一样，我丧失了很多感觉。这一场我就漏人了。我没法不去这么想，如果我还有更多这种失误怎么办？如果那些失误让我们输了比赛，如果我们没能及时化解它……我简直不敢想象，我猜我会一辈子也忘不掉这些。有的时候……”他犹豫了一下，才迟疑地说，他的声音变得低沉：“即使是现在，有的时候，我还会梦见托雷斯从我前面跑过去，我追上去，然后球进了，然后我们输了比赛……”  
08年的欧洲杯决赛后，他偶尔会做这样一个梦。在梦里他无止境地奔跑，跑在长满了青草的山坡，跑在干燥的烈日下，跑在雨水堆积的泥地。他气喘吁吁，小腿像灌铅一样重，踝关节传来刺痛，但是他停不下来。他跑进漫长而黑暗的球员通道，那儿寂静得可怖，心脏在胸膛鼓鼓跳动，他粗重的喘息声摩擦着他的耳膜，当他终于跑出来时，皮球正正砸进球门，西班牙人的红衣像血、像燃烧的红炭，像潮水一样漫过了青色的草皮，滚进他的眼眶。然后他醒来，用双手遮住面孔，等待黑暗平息他的惊悸。有的时候梦的内容会改变，那让他无助地看着他们疯狂庆祝的可能不是西班牙人，他们可能是意大利人，是任何一个曾令他们饱尝这样的绝望和颓丧的对手。当然，他并不是时常记着这些，赛季的繁忙不容许他陷入这些回忆，但是偶尔，在深夜，那些切肤的惨痛突然从皮肤底下翻涌上来，啃噬他的骨头，一次次提醒他在那些失败的时刻，大脑在怎样一瞬间突然空白，世界怎么变成了惨灰，心底那种“啪”地断裂的声音，人们把它称为心碎，实在是不能再好的形容词。  
“但这些都是过去的事了。”巴斯蒂说，“无论是西班牙还是加纳或者阿尔及利亚什么的，这是过去的事情，你不可能改变它。就像我们没法在08年拿冠军，我们也没法让过去的比赛结果改变。我们不可能永远不出错，如果你犯错了，场上还有我，还有别人。如果我出错了也是这样。这是我们大家的比赛，不是你一个人的，菲利普。你不可能把所有的错误都揽到自己头上。也许你担心的事情有道理，但是它们都没有发生，我们都努力不让它发生。对我来说，这足够了。”  
“我知道。我只是，”他把脸埋进手掌中，粗砺的海风把他的眼睛吹得有些发疼，“只是不敢想象，我们的世界杯就这么结束。我甚至不敢做这样的心理准备。我害怕我们在中途就离开，在我退役前我们没法拿到一次冠军。四年前，在南非，我对自己说：‘不要紧，我还可以等下一届。’但是现在我不知道我还能不能等下一个四年。巴斯蒂，这可能是我最后一届世界杯了。”  
其实，他也是这样的。巴斯蒂在心里说。他明白这种感受，因为他也这么害怕着。他从来不会回过头看发生过的事，因为他怕回头看这么一眼，他会丧失所有走下去的勇气。对整个世界而言，即便他们最终也没能拿下世界杯冠军，这也没什么大不了。他们只是无数一生也无法触碰到大力神杯的职业球员中的一些，这样的人太多，以至于根本不会有人对此感到什么特别的诧异。他们的国家总会得到冠军的，即便不在他们这里，也会在未来。因为他们生长在无可争议的足球强国。当然，许多年以后，或许那时的人们会用带着惋惜的语气提起他们这批人，他们不无遗憾的追忆06年德国的黄金一代，说起他和菲利普。在他们担任队长队副的时候，德国队尽管成绩出彩，却总是与冠军擦肩而过。而他们自己，在经历了失败最初的伤痛之后，也会让时间来治愈他们的创口，最后只留下淡淡的失落，然后时间依然流逝，他继续他的生活，可能与足球有关，也可能毫无关系。但是，他相信他永远无法接受这一点，他相信即使他到了走路都困难、老眼昏花的年纪，这遗憾会像附骨之疽，像他在球员时期烙下的旧伤一样，一到雨天，骨头隐隐发痛，提醒他在他最好的年华里，他所无法获得的一切。  
“我不知道。”沉默了许久之后，巴斯蒂才说：“我不知道。我和你一样不敢，菲利普。”他看着远方，从那里大海把波浪推向岸边，在他们脚边轻轻地拍打着。他想了想，说：“但是，我想，幸好我们在一起踢球。我们，还有托马斯、卢卡斯他们，我们所有人。也许我们不是一定能拿冠军，但是我们比很多人都离它近那么一点儿。”  
他眯着眼睛笑起来，眼角多了些细小的皱纹。他确实坚信如此。菲利普没答话，他把头埋在臂弯里，很快，他笑出声：“好吧，你说得对。”  
“我猜你感觉好多了哈？”  
菲利普把头扭过一边，他不打算回答这个问题。  
巴斯蒂一点都不在意，他笑嘻嘻地换了个话题：“既然这样，你不打算剃个胡子吗？”  
“我需要吗？”  
“你当然需要，打起精神来，你现在这样就像个严肃的老头。你把胡子剃掉，整个人可以年轻十岁！”  
“别以为我不知道你想干什么。”菲利普瞪着他说，“我不会给你机会嘲笑我是青年队上来的！”  
事实上，他还是没能逃过巴斯蒂的嘲笑，而且更倒霉，全队的人都在笑话他。在同法国对战前，他在大巴门口被保安给拦了下来，他神色和蔼地挡住了他：“球员们要上车了，下一次再来要签名吧。”  
“呃，什么？”  
保安耐心地对他说：“球员们现在要离开，球迷是不能跟上大巴的，明白了吗小球迷？”  
我他妈哪一点儿像个球迷？“……不，我不是球迷，我是队长。”他解释说。  
保安换上了警惕的眼神，他的表情就好像在说：“哎哟，他说他是这群高个儿子的队长！”他狐疑地打量着他：“说谎可不好。”他一边说一边在他身上摸了半天，好像非得从他身上找到什么证明他是个球迷似的。见鬼。  
“……你真的不是球迷吗？”  
“不，我真的不是，我是菲利普·拉姆，是队长。”他觉得再解释下去他就要被笑死了，虽然他肯定现在那些人渣队友肯定在哄堂大笑。他们居然只顾着自己笑而不是出来帮他解释！最后，还是巴斯蒂替他解了围：“他真是我们的队长。”他拼命忍着笑，以至于表情有些扭曲，“他确实不是球迷。”  
……你还是别忍了，你们反正都得笑我。  
全车的人果然都在笑，连教练组都忍不住取笑“小球迷”这个用词（“绝妙！”他们说。），而且他们居然可以为这件事笑了足足一整个下午。米洛带着歉意地看着他，他是这些人中比较善良的一个，他诚实地说：“抱歉，菲利普，但是这真挺好笑的。”  
“我一点儿都不觉得好笑！一点儿都不！”  
“我真不敢相信……”托马斯边说边走过来，看见菲利普，他的嘴咧开了：“嗨，小球迷！需要我给你签名吗？老天，他怎么会不认识你？他难道没有看过新闻？而且他把你当成了个球迷，哈哈哈，一个球迷，菲利普！你那些球迷知道了保准会笑死！他还搜身了对吗？他真敬业！让我们祝福他！要是我的话，说不定我就会……”  
“托马斯，”他赶快打断他那一大串废话，“你不是嗓子疼吗？”  
“嗓子疼？不，不。这已经是几天前的事儿了。我现在好得很，我觉得我简直可以给你唱支歌儿。你要听吗？我还可以和你讲笑话，我最近又看到几个笑话，我觉得很好笑——可能没你这件事这么好笑，喔，别瞪我——你肯定会喜欢它，你……”  
“这挺好的，我是说，托马斯，闭嘴！”  
“……好吧，但是，为什么是我闭嘴？”托马斯问，但他还是乖乖闭上嘴巴。  
巴斯蒂笑嘻嘻的地冲他眨眼睛，他现在心里肯定得意极了。菲利普对此懊悔万分。喔，我不该听他的话刮掉我的胡子，它们至少让我看起来比较的，威严。  
当月亮逐渐升到半空时他们开始往回走。晚风清凉，脚底板沾上细腻柔软的沙粒，在晚上它们不在滚烫。月光把棕榈树的影子投在沙滩上，一切都安静极了。巴斯蒂在楼前拥抱了他，在棕榈树的阴影下，他用手轻轻地抚摸着他的头顶。有那么一会儿，它们无声地拥抱着，最后，巴斯蒂放开了他，“好好休息，菲利普。”他说，“没有人比你更棒。”  
作为回答，菲利普握拳在他的肩窝上锤了一下。他向自己那栋楼走去，走了两步，他突然回过头，冲巴斯蒂大喊：“嘿，巴斯蒂，谢谢。”  
巴斯蒂对他咧嘴笑起来。即使隔得这么远，而且他的整个人都在门楼的阴影中，但菲利普依然能想象出他笑起来的模样。想象出他眼角那些皱纹，它们怎么蔓延，又怎么分叉和结尾，和他们第一次见面的时候一模一样，只是随着岁月的流逝，这些纹路逐渐加深。是从什么时候呢？这个笑容渗透进了他的生命中。  
巴斯蒂的身影很快消失在门中，菲利普转身，走回他自己的那栋楼。  
3.  
他站在阳光下。阳光有些刺眼，他不得不眯起眼睛。草坪上一片光亮  
巴斯蒂远远地朝他大喊：“菲利普！”他向他跑来，阳光在他的金发上跳跃，太亮了，他的脸有一半都在亮光中，以至于他看不清他脸上的表情。他很快跑到他身边，两只手从背后环住了他。他们俩的球衣沾满了汗液、泥土和草屑，他们全身都在冒汗，但巴斯蒂紧紧地抱着他，他整个人都压在他身上。他们汗津津的手臂贴在一起，摩擦出火花和热量。  
“棒极了，棒极了菲利普。”他在他耳边说，“咱们只剩下两场！”  
他忘记自己说了什么，但是他大笑起来，他们一起大笑起来。赛前大多数人不看好他们，但他们赢了，在里约炎热的中午，迎着一点钟毒辣的太阳，他们获胜，再一次进入四强。几天之后，他们还会回到这里。  
当他再度睁开眼睛时，天色已经明亮，城市正在苏醒。港口的汽笛在清晨开始长鸣，它预示着轮船将陆续载来新一天的游客。熟睡的人群也在醒来，他们有一些人会前往沙滩的海滨浴场，去看湛蓝迷人的海湾和海面上白色的帆船；有一些人会去寻找热带雨林，去寻找绿色的树木和鲜艳的花朵。但大部分人会来到马拉卡纳球场，或者来到里约大街小巷的酒吧和酒馆，观看他们和阿根廷人的比赛。他们等待时间进入白天尾声前的那两个小时，等待一种全神贯注的刺激和紧张把里约的热力和激情推向峰巅。  
盥洗室的镜子中映出了一张脸，轮廓很深，眉毛浓郁，下巴上有新冒出来的淡青色胡茬。这张脸提醒他他已不再年轻，尽管它看起来并不比它年轻时要苍老多少。但是，每个看着他走过来的人都明白，他不再是当初那个青春活力的小伙子，他体力不如从前，他不再能在边路狂奔几百米飞回禁区前解围；甚至他的头发也掉了不少。但他更成熟，也更狡猾，他比以前更加强大而且信心充沛。  
你可以在这里赢得一切。  
菲利普走出房门时碰见了巴斯蒂，他显得有些惊讶，他们笑着同对方打招呼。  
“早上好，巴斯蒂。”  
“早安，菲利普。”  
当他和巴斯蒂最初在青年队认识的时候，他并没有想过他们会在一起这么长时间。球员的职业生涯充满变动，他们从一个俱乐部转会到另一个俱乐部，在不同的国家和城市间辗转，熟悉不同的口音和生活。可能两个月前你还信誓旦旦地保证你会留下来，但转会期一过就已经披上了新战袍，不管你情愿或不情愿。曾经他以为他也可能这样，他一直在做某种心理准备，也许有一天他必须离开他所熟悉和热爱的慕尼黑，踏上一片陌生的土地。但这些终于不会发生，他很幸运，他可以在慕尼黑结束他的职业生涯，他就是在这里开始它的。从此他的生命被足球和与之相关的各种事物填充，联赛、杯赛、胜利、失败、荣誉、诋毁……像伴随着所有职业球员一样，它们如影随形地跟在他生命中，还有巴斯蒂。  
人们在很长一段时间里认为他们关系并不亲密，巴斯蒂最好的朋友是卢卡斯，一到国家队他们俩就整日没正形地混在一起。他则公开告诉媒体，圈内他的好友只有安迪一个。或许确实如此，但他们知道事实并不只是这样。当你和某人在一起十年的时候；当你们每天都可以在训练场上看见对方，在你们的夏天和冬天你可以看见他怎么用剪刀把训练服的袖子剪成破烂的无袖装或者怎么过早地就围上厚围巾；当你助攻他进球，他把你抱起来，或者把你背在身上，让你看到阳光在旋转；所有这些早就成为一种习惯，他无法想象没有它的存在。  
在他们之中，和外表相反，菲利普是野心强大的那一个，他冷静而且直率，而巴斯蒂则更活泼和含蓄。当然情况有时候会反过来，但这没问题，他们互相帮助，分工明确，彼此默契而且熟悉。在这十年的相处里，他们几乎没有什么太大的争吵，在菲利普印象中最深的一次，还是在12年的欧洲杯之后。他们输给了意大利，赛前几乎没人能想到这点。他们本来带着一种复仇的渴望想要战胜意大利，但是最后，他们不但输了，而且场面难看。当终场哨吹响，意大利人的欢呼声席卷了一切。突然间，所有在夜晚纠缠过他的噩梦又一次在他脑海中呼啸而过，这次变成了意大利人。他们深蓝色的衣服让他仿佛回到一个月前点球输给切尔西的那个晚上。当所有人都离开之后，他还一个人留在原本用来欢庆胜利的大厅。他在之前给每个队员打气，鼓励他们明年再来，说一些他自己都不怎么相信的漂亮话，至少当时他不相信，而这几乎耗尽了他全部力气。灯光渐次熄灭，黑暗中寂静无声。到这时软弱才一点点从脚底冒上来，空虚漫过了一切。太累了，他觉得他甚至连哭泣的力量都已消失殆尽，真的太累了。  
如果，他们赢了点球。如果，他们赢了意大利。  
他忘了他们怎么开始争吵，总之，当他回过神时，巴斯蒂在车里冲他大吼：“哈，所以这是我的问题了对吗？没错儿，要不是我踢飞了点球，我们早就可以夺冠了。‘他居然不敢看点球？’你们是这么觉得的对吗？我……”  
“你是怎么回事？”他也吼了回去，见鬼，他的心情一点都不比他好，他凭什么发脾气？“我们有谁这么说过吗？我以为我们讨论过，让那个该死的点球滚蛋。还是说你觉得我是这样的人吗？我，在背后，笑你是个傻瓜？你就是这么看我的哈？＂  
“好吧，对不起，对不起！”巴斯蒂说，但他看起来可不像在道歉：“我说错了行吗？你不是！该死，你就算是也没关系！难道这么说错了吗？ 你犯不着安慰我那些。这些都是我的错！那个点球，我要是踢进了，也许我们就是欧冠冠军。也许我们他妈的就能赢意大利！好的，现在完蛋了，全完蛋了。而这都他妈的因为我！”  
“你他妈为什么老是要提那个点球？这关意大利什么事？喔，对，你现在觉得这都是你的错了。所以你就这样在这里自暴自弃，像个被抛弃的任性小鬼一样冲我大喊大叫？”他叫起来，“拜托你，成熟点吧，巴斯蒂！你不是小孩子了！”  
“噢，是的，我又不是你，我他妈怎么可能像你一样成熟？你总是这么可靠，妈的，落后的时候你为什么不像个队长一样站出来？”  
他刚说完这话就立刻后悔了，菲利普的表情令他一阵心虚。他绝对没这么想过，他发誓。他怎么可能不知道他在场上是怎么做的呢？他比谁都清楚这个。他只是对自己感到生气，以至于任何一个在他面前的人都有可能承受他莫名其妙的怒火。他以前从来不认为自己是个懦弱的人，但是当裁判哨响的那一刻，前所未有的恐惧击倒了他，令他颤抖地跪在地上，他所熟悉的球场上的一切突然都变得如此陌生而且可怕。他痛恨这种突如其来的软弱。  
菲利普沉默地看着他，然后他开口：“你这么说，你怎么不自己去当这个队长？”他突然激动起来，音调微微变高：“妈的，我受够了，我受够了！所有人都在说我不适合当队长，他们两年前这么说，他妈的他们现在还这么说！妈的，好像我不当队长我们就能拿一大堆冠军似的！妈的！操蛋！”他接连骂了一连串能想得到的脏话，骂那些无端的指责，骂所有他们输过的比赛。如果有人看到他现在这样，简直会怀疑他是不是和什么人换了副皮囊。他骂够之后转向窗外，晚风让他的头脑感到一丝清凉。他们很长时间都没有说话，各自心事重重地看着窗外的夜色。今晚到底怎么会这么糟糕？  
“对不起，”许久之后他疲倦地叹了口气，“对不起，巴斯蒂。我不该提起这些，我没考虑到你的心情。”  
“不，不是你的错。”巴斯蒂闷闷地说，“我不该冲你发火。你说得对，我太任性了。”  
在车里他们抱在一起，巴斯蒂把下巴搁在他肩膀上，他则搂着巴斯蒂的背部。他们互相道歉，分不清是谁一直在说“对不起”。他感到肩膀上有一阵潮湿，也许巴斯蒂哭了，他自己可能也哭了。他记得那些流着泪说出的抱歉，那些在黑暗中的拥抱，那些低沉和带着哭腔的呢喃，他们不停说着什么话，丧气的，安慰的，悲伤的，期许的……所有这些都让那充斥着质疑和失败的一年变得不那么难以回忆，变得充满辛酸中的欣喜，变得在困境中可以相互扶持。让他在去年欧冠决赛之后，他和巴斯蒂抱在一起时，当他回想起这些，眼泪就忍不住用出眼眶。  
“让我们一起解决它，”他说，“我们一起解决它。”  
在那场欧冠决赛后，他曾一度怀疑足球之于他的意义。如果它们不再能让他感到快乐、激情和自信，如果它们最后只能带来出人意料的结局和无法预估的失败，他不再明白自己选择它的理由。但当他一个月后再次披上国家队的战袍前往乌克兰时，他突然感到这种怀疑毫无意义。他在场上踢球，这比什么都真实。  
大巴行驶在里约的街道上，两旁的棕榈树在退后，它们之后美丽的花园在退后，在更后面，碧蓝的瓜纳巴拉海湾也在退后。他们绕过了耶稣山，绕过巨大的基督像的脚下，他望见了圆形的马拉卡纳球场，它的银色在阳光下熠熠生辉，它在等待他们到来。  
在他很小的时候，他并没有想过有一天他会踢足球。他想过当一个面包师，或者当个银行经理，如果不是他没法再长高，他甚至还梦想过打篮球。但是，是从什么时候起，也许早在他还是个丁点大的小鬼时，他在电视里看见马特乌斯捧起大力神杯的时候，也许在每一次他  
从椅子上跳起来跟随德国队一起唱国歌的时候，他就注定把自己献给足球。他决定把自己献给这片草地，献给那平整的青草、那青草底下的泥土。那泥土渗着斑斑的血迹和汗水，在每次摔倒时它们被铲飞，他闻到那些带血的泥土味，这气味早已混入了他的血液当中，让他的每一寸血管、每一段血液都在叫嚣，在狂呼，在张牙舞爪地咆哮：“我们要胜利。”  
它们日夜呼喊着，从不曾止息。从他第一次参加世界杯开始，不，或许是更早之前，对胜利的饥渴早已成为了他的一部分，为此他无所畏惧。  
在他第一届世界杯揭幕战之前，在训练场上，当尤尔根结束了他惯常的演讲后，他转向他和巴斯蒂、卢卡斯这批年轻人。他一头金发在阳光下闪烁，他们可以想象在他传奇的球员时代，那将会是怎样美丽的风景，他的蓝眼睛明亮而富有神采：“也许你们可能有些紧张，但是，放手干吧，小伙子们！这是属于你们的世界杯！”他问他们，“害怕吗，孩子？”  
“不，”巴斯蒂响亮地回答，他的脸在一片亮光中，看不清楚，“我们什么都不怕。”  
他们走进马拉卡纳球场，场边坐满了早早在这里等待他们的球迷。他们挥舞着手中的三色旗，向他们大声欢呼。在球场上空，在巴西高原蔚蓝的天空下，他们的国旗高高地飘扬着，他们高傲地站立，下午四点的阳光披在他们身上，就像金色的战袍。  
他们什么也不怕。

完


End file.
